Saishuu Heiki Otoko
by Alternate Rouge
Summary: In a world veiled in despair. A single hope shines brightly as everything comes together.


**This is just a one shot… or so…**

**Why hasn't anyone made a crossover between this two awesome series!**

The Blonde Child of Immortality

Takamura Yui's POV 1997 Kyoto Royal Guard Academy (The Color of his Symphony)

Naruto Uzumaki

13 Years old

The youngest IRG trainee that has ever been admitted here. I don't know the specifics of his admission but I do know that they didn't make a mistake of admitting him here in Kyoto Royal Guard Academy.

If I were to describe my only male classmate in a single word it would be mysterious.

As a matter of fact he is the only male cadet right now in our batch. Male population has been declining rather fast these past few years. To a point that there are seventeen females for every single male in the military.

From what I know he is an orphan. Typically it is not surprising to see orphans these days. One can find that many of the cadets attending Imperial Japanese Military Academy were orphans from the ongoing war against BETA.

Even though he is the youngest cadet admitted to the Royal Guard academy, he doesn't give off the aura that you usually find on kids same for his age.

He didn't come from any Samurai families or from any notable families meaning that he was admitted to the Royal Guard Academy with his skills alone.

From my observation these past few months, he is so different from other males that I have encountered. He barely reacts to anything lest it gets his curiosity, something he finds amusing or hostile intentions. He never smiles unless he finds it amusing with his unusual sense of humor.

Regardless of how strong he is, he is not very approachable by men and women in general, and that is not because he is a boisterous, bratty boy that takes pride of his skills.

And there was a subtle but obvious air of sophistication in this… in him. In fact, no matter what he did from the tiniest gesture to the grandest stride, in a world painted black, his nobility would be the white. And yet he was more than just that. What made him mysterious, unique, what made him special, what made him, dare one say, superior was how indifferent he was to everything.

Yes. It was this. This calm, stoic, almost indifferent perspective toward the rest of the world that compounded his nobility and reaffirmed his aristocracy, earning him the admiration of all those glancing by, too afraid to meet his piercing sharp blue colored eyes. And indeed those eyes… his eyes with their deep blue abyss and near omniscient perception; so cold and yet so benevolent, truly there was no finer example of nobility around.

However those aren't the only characteristics that I find mysterious about our male classmate.

He is an Ace. A true Ace without a doubt. The strongest one of our generation.

Without a doubt the finest in our batch and even the Royal Guard is eyeing him for immediate placement on 16th Guard Battalion as soon as he graduates. Not that they haven't tried to transfer him to Fuji Instructional Royal Institute where the Elite of the Royal Guards do their training. In fact he refused the offer to be transferred there saying that the atmosphere here in Kyoto is much nicer than in Fuji. He also said he will think about the offer about being placed in Royal Guards. He is one of a kind prodigy that exists only once in a millennia to a point that even the Ikaruga family, one of the Five Reagent Family decided to see who the boy was.

Not to brag but I'm one of the best if not the best cadet in our batch there is before he arrived but comparing him to me is like comparing a lake to an ocean. Yes, while it rather hurt my pride to admit but it is a standing fact that he is an ace even if his attitude doesn't show it.

Tactical and Strategic prowess unrivaled and almost on par with Yamamoto Isoroku who was famed for his Tactical and Strategic prowess during world war II. He is able to discern any feints or attacks on the spot as if he can predict their moves before they can even do it. It was even rumored that he was an Esper but he didn't confirmed nor denied those rumors.

He is the best hand to hand combat specialist in the whole academy even beating instructors on spars and he wasn't even sweating. His style might be orthodox but it has proven itself effective from time to time, and that speaks from the experience I got from him. It was a very painful experience.

Shooting skills are on the top as well, he was able to hit a target 1000m away on practice field with a sniper rifle and never even missed a target once. With outstanding average of 93.3% fatal accuracy across the board on all ordnance based weapons.

Swordsmanship skills is downright scary to a point that even if he is only using a wooden sword would be like arming him to the teeth. He put all of the instructors on the base to shame with a single bokken alone in a single day. I still remember that day when he first arrived in the academy. From that day on the academy forbade him from holding any sword related items unless CQC class is in session.

But those skills are overshadowed by his TSF piloting earning him the moniker 'The Untouchable Maelstrom/Fishcake' as he never ever had a single scratch on his TSF and he literally storms out TSF formations. If I were to think about it, I would think that he has already been a TSF pilot long before his joining in the Academy. He is so good with the TSF that a whole squad of Kai Zuikaku was needed to stop him and his F-4J Gekishin for at least 3 minutes. And those 3 minutes would be the time needed for him to wipe out the squad of Kai Zuikaku that was stalling him. He didn't even need to fire a single shot from his Assault Cannon. All he used was 2 Type-74 PB Blades. I never even imagined that I would see the day that a single 1st Generation TSF would steamroll its way against a full squad of advanced 1st generation TSFs. He moved his TSF like it was his own body. Normalcy and Logic doesn't work on him whenever he is on

TSF, logic that 'few can't contend with many' is thrown out to the window the moment he got inside the enemy formation or he got them to his targeting reticule. That highly spoke of his skills and ability despite being only in simulations and being young, but I noticed also that his steed F-4J was insufficient, vastly insufficient to show off his ability. I would dare say that none of the current generation of TSFs can bring out his full potential. It was this ability of his that made the Royal Guards and the Imperial Army trying to get their hands to him to get him into their ranks.

But that's not why I called him mysterious. Even with all his abilities alone that are a huge asset for this war against the BETA he seems not too much inclined in fighting. The fact that he will only finish the compulsory conscription and build an instant Ramen Factory once he finished the compulsory conscription. He even demonstrated the product to us. I would agree with him that it really is the food of gods as he said and praised the said food in front of the class. He even got the supply department hound him for the secrets of the 'Instant Ramen'.

All of this happened during his tenure in Royal Guard Academy

One time we asked him to have lunch with us which he accepted without a second thought. Normally cadets like us would be terrified because of his reputation. We thought he was arrogant or something along those lines. But never once he boasted nor gloated about it, as if it was simply a matter that no one should be concerned with. I was also curious what makes him tick at that time. So when I saw him not lounging around I asked him to join us for lunch with my friends. He also brought his friend Yamashiro Kazusa.

They are more of passing acquaintance at first but they later on got to be friends and you could say that if he was the commander, she is the vice commander. That's how I see their relationship. Even though sometimes I see Kazusa tries to make him open up if only a bit which she succeeds admirably.

The lunch gone by without any issue, not that I was expecting any but it helped my friends alleviate their concern about him. At first they were scared but after few exchange of words, they were chatting like they've known each other for years, well for my friends that is. He will just nod and shake his head and get along with the conversation, answers it if he sees it needs to be answered though most of the question revolves on his childhood, he only answered he is an orphan like all we know. He giggles if something funny was said or something he saw funny. He has weird sense of humor, not normal for a boy like him... no, not boy, a young man would be the best way to describe him.

I think he was the one who bridged the gap between me and Kazusa-san. While he doesn't show reaction, he cares for everyone. At least that what I felt about him everytime he berates us. He cared for everyone on his own way. Quickly pointing out mistakes harshly that might have cost us our lives in the battlefield. He sounded like our instructor! Imagine a 13 year old boy berating his seniors about their mistakes. He looked cute! Specially with those whisker like marks on his face. It makes me want to pet him together with my friends

"Who said you can shoot a Ruitare upfront?! Kouzo-sensei didn't teach you that!"

"Lower your altitude or else Laser-class will be the last of your concerns!"

"Screw 8 minutes of death! Just don't die! If you die I'm going to resurrect you and kill you again in every imaginable way that being eaten by Tank-class would be merciful for you"

"You don't engage a Fort-class with 36mm! Get a PB Blade and 120mm!"

"I don't leave someone behind, I expect you do as well."

Imagine him saying that with a serious(cute in my point of view) face. He acts like a leader but he said he isn't one, he supports everyone behind. I wonder why he said that, despite of being the Ace of our batch, he relegates himself to support. I kinda understood him a bit, so that if one of us made a mistake, there's someone there who can pick us up. He is that kind of person. One of his few known qualities that I liked about him. Yes, I like him. No not that kind of like. I like him like a friend to her best friend.

I realized one time after the simulations that he was alone. He was alone at the top with no one he can relate to. I decided that I would be strong so that I can stand by his side. Thats what friends do right? To support each other regardless of one's circumstances.

One time during one of our nightly excursions which includes staying on one of my friends room until midnight talking about things like normal girls would talk about like boys, trending issues things that a 15 year old girls would typically talk about. But this time it was something special, we had him come with us. Normally it wasn't like this but we don't want to separate him from our circle of our friends. We wanted him to feel that he was one with us, a part of our somewhat ragtag family.

One time we discussed about the what we would do to protect our love ones. Everyone answered typically like, 'I would die to protect them' or 'I would sacrifice myself if I have to.' or something similar to those lines. Somewhat I have realized that is if this world is walking the path of annihilation. After answering the question, we turned to him to hear what would he say. We don't really expect him to say something similar as what we had said. His answer was, let's say if there was a right answer to that question it would have been his answer.

"I would sell my soul to the devil first to protect them, I will suffer for them. After that if it isn't enough I will become the demon itself to protect them, even if they have to hate me, even If they despise me, after all it was worth it, I protected them. If that isn't enough then I will sell my flesh to the devil, even if I have to become something no one ever conceived being into existence, it is after all for their sake to protect them. If all that is still isn't enough then that's the time I would sacrifice my life for them. I will never regret it..."

He trailed off. After that question we stopped dwelling on those kind of question.

After that I got to know him a bit better. I started calling him by first name basis same with my friends and he still call us with honorifics. However something happened between us and him and it's rather private so I will keep it in my heart and mind. It was nothing bad really... Nothing bad...

One time i told my uncle Lt. Colonel Iwaya Eiji about him I think I kept blabbering about him for about 15 minutes.

"Ahahaha, if he got your attention just like you said then he must be interesting young man."

My uncle laughed heartily.

"He is pretty strong for a young kid, even stronger than I am when I was still a cadet. But don't you think he is too young for you Yui? He is just 13 years old."

He teased me. But I won't be falling to that.

"No no no! He's just my friend, my impromptu little brother if you may but he acts more like a big brother to me and my friends."

I defended since I really felt that he is my friend. While I won't mind developing things further but now was not the time. He's still young and he may find me old when the time comes. Silly me!

"Ha ha ha, I would like to meet that young man one of these days. Let me meet him this coming weekend since I'll be getting back here to meet some people and its your birthday."

I wonder what was my uncle thinking that time. It can't be that right? Regardless of what I was thinking that time I invited him together with my other friends since it was also a celebration for me since it's my birthday. My mother opted not to celebrate it grandly, just a small party which I agree wholeheartedly, after all military families should show frugality to set an example for the common people. I invited my friends and instructor Kuzou. Since there was an ongoing war in mainland(Eurasia) many of my relatives won't be able to come. Well, it's better than to celebrate my birthday alone.

Time Skip Saturday Night

"O tanjō-bi omedetōgozaimasu(Happy Birthday)"

As expected everyone came! Even Instructor Kuzou. Honestly it is the best I could ask for. As expected I received various gifts from my friends. I received various gifts from clothes to essentials, even an artisan made sword. However his gift was different from them. He gave me a tri-pronged dagger, to be exact a tri-pronged kunai with engraved marks on its hilt and a ring on its pommel. While it is quite an exquisite dagger enough to draw my uncle's attention I don't know why he gave it to me. What he said to me after giving his gift made his different from others.

"If you find yourself in trouble or your life in danger. Throw that dagger on the ground, i'll come to your aid."

That was all he said. He didn't elaborate on how will that happen. Of course I kept the dagger close to me ever since that day. I don't know but I knew better to keep the dagger with me as he instructed. After the party my friends left but my uncle asked him to remain. I don't know why he asked that specially in a very serious tone like he was trying to intimidate him but he kept his emotionless face. Of course he followed through my uncle's request and remained after party. My uncle took out few bottles of sake and a blanket and had both of us follow him out in the garden. It was nearing midnight and you can see the moon clearly in the sky. My uncle spread out the blanket in the garden and had both of us sit with him. He started pouring sake in sakazukii (small saucer used for drinking sake) and took a sip from it.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki eh?"

My uncle started, he gulp the sake from the small bowl and filled in another one and serve it to him. I was about to stop him from drinking it since I knew it is a special sake that can knock out just anyone who wasn't used to drinking in one sip. Even I can only take half a bottle full before I become dizzy. He took it all in one gulp as well and he didn't react as if he was drinking water.

"Yes I am Iwaya-sama."

He bowed politely. He said it in respective manner and looked at my uncle directly in his eyes. After he said that I noticed the atmosphere became so thick that you could cut it with knife. It was like they were sizing one another. It looked like they were on a stalemate but I noticed my uncle was sweating a bit. No one spoke for a while, only the falling leaves and wind did. After a while my uncle smiled and broke the silence.

"Just call me Eiji-san, I will feel too old if you call me that."

He took another sakazuki, poured some sake on it and gave it to me. Uncle also poured another serving of sake to him which he accepted.

"So you're the boy that Yui has been talking about. I've heard many rumors about you. The Untouchable Maelstrom, the ultimate rookie and many more names that they've called about you. What do you say about that?"

My uncle inquired. He looks at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What ever nicknames they put on me is of no consequences."

He replied stoically while drinking another serving of sake.

"Oho... So you don't care what people says about you? What if I say Yui fancies you as her boyfriend?"

My friend did a spit take which thankfully he did on the side rather than my uncles face. Of course I was shocked by I did expect him to ask that but not this early. this is also the first time I saw him react like this. He quickly recomposed himself like nothing happened.

"We're only friends Eiji-san. Please don't mistake our friendship in a romantic sense."

He said in a stoic voice without hesitation while raising his hand on a defensive manner.

"Too bad. But don't you think Yui is beautiful? Look at her she is growing on right places! Any straight man would be attracted to her! Don't tell me you swing that way?"

For the second time he did another spit take and so was I. What was Ojii-sama thinking?!

"Ojii-sama! What are you saying!?"

I yelled indignantly to my uncle. But it is rare for him to be like this.

"No I don't swing that way Eiji-san and yes without a doubt Yui is a beautiful young woman to answer your question."

My blonde friend indignantly defended himself

"Ha ha ha is that so? I was Just joking. Just for your information, all Eishi is allowed to have relationship since most of the time Eishi's die in line of service. Anyway I heard that your class will start their live TSF training?"

Ojii-sama inquired curiously.

"Yes."

I answered politely despite of the earlier situation.

"I see, that's good. You'll be using Gekishin while in training and once you graduate you'll be using Kai Zuikaku. Both units are good."

Ojii-sama pondered as I nodded to his reply. Meanwhile my blond friend merely looked at him with unreadable eyes.

"But eventually those would be replaced. While they have proven to be able to fight BETA however they aren't sufficient enough. They are ineffective fighting against BETA and that was proven during operation Palaiologos with titanic loss on all NATO and Warsaw pact forces. It is further proven with the deteriorating situation in Korean Peninsula."

He replied in cold calculating manner. For the first time I was able to see the reason why he was considered 'The Untouchable Maelstrom'. It was this cold hard realism he held beneath his deep blue eyes that held more wisdom than anyone i have seen.

"Yes it is. Eventually we will have to replace them. They are good units still. We can't let them overrun our beautiful nation. We have to use whatever we have and make use of it."

My uncle said in a melancholic manner.

"Then I'll become an Eishi as soon as possible!"

I said and stand up while looking at the night sky.

"I will protect Japan."

I said with conviction, pouring all of my emotions to it. But my blonde friend said something out of the blue.

"In peace the young ones bury the old ones. In war old ones bury the young ones. It was once said by a philosopher long time ago."

He said that while looking at me in the eyes.

"You should be in no rush to meet your death Takamura-san. You'll meet it in time. Either by old age or at the hands or I should say mouth of BETA. The adults are doing their best not to send young girls like you are not to be sent on the battlefield."

He drank another serving of sake from his saucer while he look up on the starry night sky of Kyoto.

"That's right! Well said there Uzumaki-kun! Here another sake! Let us not be gloomy since it is birthday of my beautiful niece!"

Ojii-sama dispelled the pessimistic atmosphere in the air.

We chatted more happily at least for me and my uncle with him only nodding or shaking his head and only answers when the conversation needs his inputs. We ended the night past 1am after both of them finished more than 10 sake bottles. My uncle opted to return to his temporary lodging here in Kyoto since he had people to meet tomorrow afternoon. It won't do him good if he had a hang over when he met his contacts tomorrow.

"So, I'll be leaving Yui in your care Uzumaki-kun."

My uncle said while fixing his coat and preparing to enter his car.

"I shall see to it Lt. Col. Iwaya Eiji."

He saluted to my uncle. Hey! I can take care of myself thank you very much!

"Yui, you take care of yourself as well. You too as well Uzumaki-kun and do your best to change that stiff face of yours."

My uncle said while ruffling my hair and his hair. There was a twitch on his face that hasn't gone unnoticed by me.

"I was born with this face unfortunately."

He countered in a dull voice. Clearly showing his disinterest on the matter.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. Goodluck on your Live training."

After that the car left leaving the two of us alone in the middle of the night.

"I guess I should be leaving then Takamura-san."

He bowed then he stared at me. Like he was waiting for a reply.

"It's already past 1 AM, why not stay here for the night?"

I asked since I was concerned about him since the academy dorms closes during midnight and he stays there.

"I have someone to meet."

He said nonchalantly. I know its useless to persuade him from this point on so I let him do what he wants. I settled on who is he going to meet.

"I see, so who are you going to meet?"

I inquired curiously.

"An acquaintance of mine."

He answered straight.

"I see. Is it a girl?"

I guessed. He raised an eyebrow. It seems I caught on to him.

"How did you know?"

He asked curiously while maintaining his indifferent demeanor.

"An Intelligent guess... I guess."

I replied truthfully since he didn't lie ever since I knew him although he has a penchant not telling the whole truth still that can't be considered lying.

"You're quite scary Takamura-san, your guess is always dead on as always. Are you by any chance a diviner in your last reincarnation?"

He joked while smiling a bit.

"Maybe!"

I replied jokingly.

"I see, it was a wonderful party you held."

He answered straightly.

"It's all thanks to you and my friends."

I smiled to him. He might be younger than me but I felt that he is far older than me at the same time he is of the same age as me.

"I guess I'm overstaying my welcome here. I'll be seeing you on monday Takamura-san."

He said while walking towards his intended direction while putting both of his hands to his pockets of his black slacks.

"Good night and take care."

I waved to him even if he has turned his back to my direction. He simply waved his hand and returned it to his pockets.

"Well then, let's call this a night."

Time skip, Early August, Summer, Unknown Location General POV (A Rhapsody of a Girl)

"You're late."

A girl, no, a young woman said to the approaching figure, he was wearing orange t-shirt and black slacks while both of his hands were in its pockets. He has spiky blonde hair with bangs framing his face. His most distinctive facial feature was his deep blue ocean eyes and 3 whisker marks adorning either his cheeks. He is 3 years younger than the young woman she is meeting with.

"Sorry, the uncle of my friend held me off for a drink."

The blonde young man replied in a manner bordering cold as he eyed the young woman in front of him. She had long purple hair and deep blue eyes the same as the young man he is meeting but not with the same wisdom as his eyes held despite of the young man being 3 years younger than her. She is wearing an ordinary violet kimono with lotus design. Befitting for someone of noble birth.

"I see, so how was it? Don't you think that you are a bit too young to drink alcoholic beverages?"

She asked curiously, not masking her intentions even a little bit which she normally does when she is talking to every body even her family. Her companion merely raised an eyebrow to her questions.

"Old enough to be in the military old enough to drink. It was good by the way."

He answered without hesitation while cleaning a bench for both of them to sit on. He signaled to his female companion to sit on the bench and she did so, followed her lead and sat beside her.

"Fu fu fu. Thank you."

She thanked her male companion for the bench. She looked at him curiously while he just simply stared at her.

"You have a question?"

The blond male asked.

"Hmmm... When did we start meeting like this?"

She asked her blonde male companion

"A year already ever since that incident."

He answered to his purple haired companion who contemplated on his answer.

"I see, it has been a long time isn't it?"

The purple haired girl reminiscent about the past.

"Probably for you."

The blonde young man replied as he took out two cans of coffee from his pockets. He gave one to his purple haired companion and he took the other for himself.

"Fu fu fu thank you. Tell me, why did you do it that time?"

THe girl inquired to his companion who looked contemplating at first then he answered her truthfully just like what he had always done.

"I hate cowards, and you don't look like one."

He answered truthfully without any hesitation. He took a sip from his coffee can.

"Fu fu fu, did I really became a coward that time?"

She asked curiously but it sounded more like she was asking herself as she hid her amusement behind the sleeves of her kimono just like a fine lady of the court befitting of her noble lineage.

"Perhaps no, perhaps yes. Only you can answer that question."

He nonchalantly said while looking at the stars. As if contemplating about his life. It is more likely contemplating this young woman's existence

"Fu fu fu, of course it is."

She giggled and hid her smile in her kimono sleeves. Showing the gracefulness of a true noble woman to the young man beside her. But the young man was neither fazed nor has taken notice of her beauty.

"Come to think of it... We've been meeting like this for a year already."

She thought of their situation. They've been meeting like this for about a year and still she hasn't lost her interest of meeting this young man. It was like a puzzle that she is fond of solving.

"Yes it has been a year since we've been meeting like lovers. Rendezvous when and always there is no one around... Meeting up where no eyes can see us... "

The young blond man implied rather straight to the point as usual to her. For the young woman it was this kind of conversation that she fruitfully seeks from him. Not only that it lets her be besides him

"Yes, we've always been meeting like this. I like it this way. It sounds like we are trying to hide our forbidden relationship. Just like what I've read, isn't it so romantic?"

She replied with mischievous voice while hiding her smile with her hands.

"For you it is. Tell me again why am I still meeting you again."

He replied dully as he took another sip from his coffee.

"Because I'm cute and beautiful goddess that has taken grace of entertaining a commoner like you."

She smiled to him merrily, completely forgetting for that moment that she is of noble birth.

"Hmpf. A goddess like you should be entertaining her followers not someone who doesn't believe in gods."

He pointed out. Not denying her claim as a goddess.

"You're my follower is it not? You wouldn't be meeting me if you are not."

She cheekily pointed out.

"You'll keep on bugging me till I agree right?"

Obviously he knew the answer.

"Hai! After all it would be undoing for the goddess if she doesn't take good care of her follower which is you."

She merrily pointed out. He merely sighed and agreed with her. It was futile to resist this girl or generally any young women with her kind of personality.

"Fine. Are you happy now?"

He gave up the notion of resisting the girl.

"Fu fu fu, very much."

She again hid her smile behind the sleeves of her kimono. For the girl it was this few moments with this young man was her recluse from her world. A brief moment to catch her breath on a world in a path to death. It was this young man that brought relief to her that her decision was right. For 'her' sake and his sake she will shoulder the responsibilities given to her as the heir of the most noble clan of Kobuin. Not for her sake but for the sake of her two most important people, him and 'her'.

"Come to think of it, we still haven't introduced each others name?"

She pondered. It was quite weird as both of them has been seeing each other for a year but never had they known each others name.

"You said 'It is far better no one knew of each others name. It adds more thrill.'"

He answered while trying to mimic her voice when she said those lines.

"Fu fu fu, I see. Would you like to know my name then?"

She asked the blonde young man who was staring at her with his deep blue ocean piercing meyes. As if judging if it was the right time to know her name. Her personality did a complete 180 degree turn when she said what's entitled of knowing her name to the one of his most important person.

"Once you know my name there is no going back. Only hell awaits you."

She implied taking out the playful tone of her voice replacing it with cold uncaring voice. Showing a persona no one ALIVE has seen before, a cold, shrewd and calculative persona. As if to tell him that she will take him down with her if by any chance he betrays her. Like she did to others. He was the one who ignited this persona of hers ever since he saved her from that 'incident', it's time for him to see the results of his actions regardless if he is one of her most important person,

"I have been through worse. I'll just have to pull you out of hell if needed so. I'm a hero after all. Isn't it the hero's job to save the princess?"

He said nonchalantly as he knew what he was in for. He knew she was a noble and a very important one. He knew how she can be much more sinister when she wants to. He knew the moment he looked into her eyes. The deep black hatred she kept for a long didn't know the reason why but he knew enough that she has enough hatred but she can control it, not totally ruling over her decision lest it has her best interest. But still he said those lines not for himself but for her. He knew how hard it was to be ALONE. This young woman needed someone she can lean on to so that her insanity, madness and hatred won't consume her. He saw it already many times in history where great people who are geniuses ahead of their time drown in insanity, madness and hatred, just like his very first friend, just like Oda Nobunaga, Leonardo da Vinci and many more people whom he met in the distant past. This young woman was no different from them, she might be able to save this dying world, and he's betting it on her.

"Then let's promise to each other."

She said without the cold or playful tone of hers. Just a simple statement of a young woman to a young man with her. Imagine a girl confessing her feeling with all her heart and soul. For the young man the young woman looked just like that this very moment.

"You'll be mine. Body, mind and soul. All of it, from your first strand of your hair to the very last drop of your blood."

She stands up and faced the young man still sitting. Wind blew mildly making her long purple hair sway with the wind matching with the full moon brightly shining above her. Furthering her immaculate beauty further.

"Then I'll be yours. Body, mind, heart and soul. From my very first strand of hair, to my very last drop of my blood and to the very last breath I take. I'll be yours. I'll give it to you all. This very life that many had sacrificed for. These hands of mine stained with blood of many, all of it will be yours."

She said sincerely while looking at the young blond whiskered man infront of her. She had lain out all of her to him, her one of two of the most important people in her life. She held her hands to him waiting for him to take her hand signifying that he accepts the promise.

However he barely reacted to everything she said. Like it was nothing for him. All of it, all of hers was nothing for him. She's getting anxious since after few minutes he still hasn't said anything. Agitation would be the right word as she was nearing her edge to a point that it was already nerve wrecking. However she didn't expect what he did next.

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him, barely an inch away from his body. He was looking up to her since she was head taller than him. He stared on her azure eyes as if he was diving into the sky. The gaze it self wasn't invasive but it was enough to let her know that he trusts her and wants to know more. He agreed to her nonetheless.

"My body is still untainted if you are wondering."

She said playfully trying to remove the tense atmosphere between them.

"I could care less about that."

He said without hesitation and touched her lips with his fingers.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

He asked as if he didn't expect what she did earlier.

"In a sense yes. Would you like to marry me?"

Still he didn't react. He only looked at her straight in the eyes. Again looking at her with deep blue ocean eyes that might engulf her. Slowly his hand made its way to her cheeks. Touching and feeling it.

"There's no turning back once I've done this. For I will claim you as mine and you will claim me as yours. Be it either heaven or hell. Be it for richer and for poorer. Be it in hope or despair. Be it on peace or war. Even if the whole world turn its back to you, I will be your forever companion. Even if everyone abandons you, I will be there."

The surrounding fauna became the witness of this two souls oath. An oath made by two souls, a soul belonged to a young woman who hasn't even reached half of her life who belonged to this dying world, forced into a position of responsibility that carried the life of a whole nation. A soul of an ever living being who has seen the good and bad of this world with his own two eyes. Together they made this oath. It may have been a spur of a moment for a young woman or the fickleness of the young man but it is clear that this two souls yearned for one another, be it they wanted it or simply they needed it. But not even God can deny that the union of this two souls would be an interesting thing to watch out for. Be it they destroy the world together, or shed light of hope in this world covered with darkness and despair. The union of this two will be certainly amusing, entertaining and most of all is that their union is something to watch out for.

"Your enemies will be my enemies and they will fall by my hands. When all hope is gone, I'll give you hope. When everything else seems so bleak I'll be your light. When everyone refuses to believe in you, I'll believe in you. When everyone in this world becomes your enemy, I'll defeat them for you. When everyone has left you, I'll be there for you. This is my promise."

Without further ado, the young blond man kissed the young woman in the lips, sealing their union, their contract in that single special kiss. The young woman melted in the kiss and hugged the young man. Melting into his arms, showing her growing affection to the young man every second of their kiss savoring on his taste and his whole being no matter how unfathomable it might be. The young man gave what the young woman yearned, acknowledgement and affection that she longed yearned for someone who knew her, the true her, even they don't know each other's name. The young woman savored every second of that single action. It was her first kiss. Her reaction to the kiss was...

'Perfect'

That night Yasaka Shrine was engulf with pillar of light.

No one knew what that was pillar of light was.

But for the few that saw it.

It was the pillar of hope.

A hope that was born in the union happened that night.

Their kiss ended with the young girl still staring at the young man's eyes. Completely drowned in euphoria induced kiss that she just received few minutes ago.

"Would you like to consummate our marriage now or later?"

The young man attempted to pull out the young girl from her stupor. Which he succeeded admirably by making the girl flush a tinted pink cheeks but her expression remained the same. She has after all an image to uphold, specially to him. She can't afford to lose that image, he might think she is easily embarrassed by such things. Right?

"fu fu fu We will but not now."

**I may continue this fiction but for now its on the back burner as I am busy with my Mahouka and Gundam fics**


End file.
